Some applications installed on information handling devices (e.g., smart watches, tablets, laptop computers, smart televisions, etc.) gather information from sensors of the device. For example, an application may request location information relating to the global positioning system coordinates of the device. Some applications use this information to personalize the application. For example, if a user performs a web search for restaurants, the web search engine may use the location information to provide search results that are tailored to the location. However, some applications access and mine the information to sell it to other entities. The increase in wearable and portable information handling devices (e.g., smart watches, head-mounted displays, tablets, laptop computers, etc.), has allowed applications access to even more information relating to users and their habits.